


Sun and Moon

by kurtaspika



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Cuddles, Drama, Fights, Fluff, Killugon - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, Multi, Tears, Violence, gon and killua, gon/killua - Freeform, killua and gon, leopika if you want, loosely based on 'red rising'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtaspika/pseuds/kurtaspika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth is inhabited by 4 distinct races of human beings: Moons, Sapphires, Rubies, and Suns. The four races were positioned in the Human Hierarchy, a system created by the ancient civilisations of Earth. Ranked at the top were the Moons; humans with inhuman qualities. They are strong, powerful and incredibly intelligent. Then came the Sapphires; the doctors, architects, entertainers, lawyers. Below were the Rubies, who existed to protect the Moons. They are the colonels, the generals, the soldiers. At the bottom were the Suns: farmers, construction workers, fishermen, miners. </p><p>The three lower levels were forbidden to directly work with, speak to, or even be in the presence of the Moons. Permission is granted by passing a specially-devised exam. Excelling in the exam means better working conditions, living standards and more freedom. </p><p>OR</p><p>Where Killua Zoldyck is a Moon, and Gon Freecss is a Sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Painful Reminiscence

Mornings were always incredibly loud and eventful.

Everyone in Gon’s unit was up and as energetic as could be. He watched silently as the adults around him exchanged loud, rowdy conversations. All he could recognise was the occasional laughter of the grown-ups. Other than that, he could never really understand what it was that they spoke about so excitedly. 

The small spiky-haired boy watched from the small dinner table, silently chewing on a piece of bread. The rest of the unit were gathered in front of the door of their home. The men were distinctly taller than the women, towering over them. They all had large smiles stretched upon their dirty faces, with large shovels, and other tools Gon wasn’t able to identify, in hand. They had different sorts of clothes on, but all of the clothes were brown, nonetheless. 

The women were also dressed in brown, but Gon liked what they wore much more. They were all dressed neatly and their clothing garments were actually clean. All of them wore long dresses that reached their ankles, and all had gentle smiles on their kind faces. 

Gon watched as the wives kissed their husbands goodbye, who left to tend to their duties. His aunt, Mito, however, stood at the side, simply waving to the men, who raucously exited. 

Mito then made her way to Gon, and sat next to him in the dinner table. Gon immediately tore a small piece off of his bread and handed it to his aunt, who graciously accepted. 

“Mito-san,” Gon started after a few moments, his head tilted to the side. His tone and the position of head made his aunt aware that Gon had a question. 

“What is it, Gon?” She replied softly, with a small smile stretched upon her lips. 

“I was wondering…” He began quietly. He stopped for a second to take a deep breathe before continuing, “How come you don’t kiss any of the men as they leave?”

Mito wasn’t sure what Gon was going to ask, but what he did question was something she wouldn’t have expected to come out of his lips. Her eyes widened in surprise and her mouth was left agape. After regaining her composure, she smiled gently at him before replying, “Well… kisses are usually shared between lovers.”

“Does that mean you don’t love any of the men here?” Gon questioned further, his eyes widened and his voice suddenly lowered to a whisper. 

Mito laughed for a moment before shaking her head and saying, “No, I do. Not romantically, though.”

Gon leaned back towards his chair. His eyebrows were furrowed and his lips were pursed, his mind deep in thought. It was a few more seconds until he finally broke the silence by saying, “Does that mean you can only kiss people you love romantically?”

“Not necessarily,” The red-headed woman in front of him answered, “Some people kiss other people they don’t love.”

“I don’t think I’d do that,” Her nephew shook his head disapprovingly, “I’d only share a kiss with someone I love.”

“That’s wonderful,” Mito nodded at his words.

“I wonder what the man I’ll end up kissing’ll look like,” Gon wondered out loud, his gaze fixed upon the ceiling but his mind in an entirely different universe. 

The woman to his side simply tilted her head in confusion and surprise. She watched as his large brown eyes squinted with concentration. She couldn’t help but smile at his words. Her nephew continued to shock her more and more every day, whether it be through his words or actions. 

“I can’t wait to meet him one day,” Mito said to him, beaming at the young boy in front of her. 

He quickly turned his head to face her with the brightest smile she’d ever seen as he said, “Me neither!” 

Gon watched in contentment as his aunt got up from the small wooden chair, dusted herself off and then headed to upstairs to their room. She came back into the sitting room a few minutes later with a hat on and a bag of tools in hand. “We’ll be leaving for the field in a few minutes, Gon. Get ready.”

He obliged and immediately stood up. He quickly climbed up the short flight of stairs that led him to another sitting room. It was much smaller than the one that was downstairs. All that was there were a couple of wooden chairs and a table placed in the middle. The furniture was almost identical to that in the other sitting room, except the table was smaller. 

Gon pushed the first door to the right open to reveal his and Mito’s bedroom. Their blankets and pillows were neatly folded to the corner of the room. A chest of drawers was positioned at the opposite corner. 

He pulled the first drawer open, displaying his belongings: a fishing rod, a novel, a few sets of clothing garments and a bag of tools. 

He smiled at the sight of the long fishing rod. He had only used it once before, and it was so long ago that Gon couldn’t remember when exactly it was. What he did remember, however, was when Mito gave him the rod.

“I’d like you to have something, Gon,” She had said to him then, with her red hair down and a smile on her face, “It belonged to your father.”

Gon gasped in surprised. His eyes had widened at the sight of the great metallic fishing rod. It was the greatest thing he’d ever seen. It was much longer than he was and there was a red ball positioned just before the hook. He was mesmerised by it. What fascinated him more about the object he was receiving was that it was once owned by his father.

The young boy had never met his father. Anything about his father was a complete mystery to him. All he knew was that his father was too busy to take care of him, and so he was given to Mito-san. Because his father was an enigma to Gon, he held on to any piece of his old man he could find or that he was given. He couldn’t help but want to know more about his father. 

And so Gon had reached out very slowly to hold the rod in his aunt’s hands. Gently, he wrapped his small fingers around the rod and then pulled it towards himself. A wide smile stretched upon his lips as he yelled out, “Wow! This is so cool!”

Mito had then taken him fishing. It was very late when it happened. She had woken him up during the middle of the night and asked him whether he wanted to go try out his new fishing rod. Gon excitedly nodded, and they got ready in silence.

They had shuffled out of the room, down the stairs and out the of door. 

Gon began to giggle when they were out of the house. Mito immediately raised one of her hands to cover his mouth, and the other to press her index finger against her own lips, signalling him to remain quiet. 

It was like a game to Gon, and he was ready to play. The red-headed woman and raven-haired boy padded out of the large complex of identical small homes and into the vast fields.

The fields were so large in size that they stretched beyond eye-view. The fields were simply wide lands of crops and plants, and it was the most beautiful sight Gon had ever seen. Its beauty grew further by the peaceful night sky. A few stars dotted the sky and the moon was gleaming as it so exquisitely did. 

Completely engrossed by the view before him, Gon failed to notice his aunt moving in a different direction. It was only when she whispered his name that he noticed, and she signalled him to follow.

The boy travelled behind his aunt for what seemed like years until the fields began to grow smaller. The fields then disappeared from their view and was replaced by the arrival of an immeasurable flat land. But besides the few trees and endless grass was a glimmering lake, upon which the sky was reflected. 

“Are you ready?” his aunt said to him in a voice so low it was barely a whisper. 

Gon nodded eagerly and pulled out the fishing rod from the small sack he was carrying. The two moved towards the edge of the lake and sat there.

“What am I supposed to do?” Gon asked facing his aunt, who appeared to be as confused as he was.

She gave him very vague directions while continually apologising. She seemed to be as unfamiliar with fishing as Gon was. 

Gon flailed the rod clumsily through the air and the hook fell into the lake. The two were completely clueless to the fact that they needed some sort of bait in order to lure fish. However, they were unbothered. Silence fell between the two and everything felt at peace. This was Gon’s happiest moment.

A soft sound was heard behind them and Mito instantaneously rose to her feet. She whispered to Gon, telling him to stay where he was while she went to investigate. The boy obliged, watching as his aunt slowly walked back towards the fields. His gaze then returned to the lake in front of him. 

Hardly any time had passed when Gon heard his aunt’s breath hitch. His eyes flew back to look at his aunt, who had turned around to him and whispered, “Gon, run.”

The small boy remained unfazed by his aunt’s words. Then he heard louder sounds and his aunt’s eyes widened even more. “Run, Gon, run!” she had called out to him, her voice raised. 

Finally recognising the urgency in his aunt’s voice and the seriousness of the situation, Gon stood up, pushed his fishing rod into the sack and simply ran. He dashed to the fields as fast as he could.

He then heard the loud voice of a male saying, “What’re you doing out here, scum?”

Terrified, Gon turned around to face the man. However, once he did, there was no one in sight. He eyes hastily searched for the man. His heart was beating at such a fast rate it felt like it was about to burst out of his chest.

Then his eyes landed on where Mito was. She was on the ground and her head was bowed down, with bright lights pointed towards her. The sources of the lights were the torches held by large, well-built men that approached from the fields. Gon absentmindedly stepped closer. 

The distance between him and his aunt and the two men decreased, and Gon was able to watch the scene unfold before him in much better view. The details of the men’s faces and faces were more prominent upon nearer sight.

Both men were dressed in identical grand red attire, and their hair was pushed back. Besides the torches the two were holding, they were both equipped with strange-looking weapons. One of the men was clearly taller than the other, and much more built. His shoulders were board and his arms were massive. A large scar was present on his stern face. The other man was shorter and less built, but undeniably powerful nonetheless. His face was littered with small scars. 

“Didn’t you hear me?” The larger man bellowed, his weapon pointed towards Mito, “What are you doing out here?”

Mito broke into sobs seconds later, and she was clutching onto herself in attempt of reassurance. Her cries were a mixture of sobs, hiccups and loud apologies. 

“I’m so sorry!” Gon watched his aunt yell out, tears streaming down her cheeks, “Please forgive me, please!” 

“You know what you’re going to get for this,” The other man yelled out angrily.

Gon wanted nothing more than to sprint to his aunt. He wanted to hold her tightly and stop the men and their horrible words. He wanted to protect her. However, he knew that if Mito wanted his protection she would’ve asked for it. She did not ask for him to save her, she asked him to run.

And so Gon turned around before he could see his aunt being dragged by the men by her hair and simply ran.

He hadn’t seen Mito for two weeks after that incident. The residents of his home constantly reminded him that his aunt had work elsewhere, and that she would be returning soon. Gon was very happy to see his aunt return, but was not happy at the sight of a large bruise at the side of her face. 

Gon sighed at the memory, then pulled out his hat and bag of tools before rushing back down the stairs. 

All the women in his unit were standing by the door, evidently waiting for him. 

“I’m ready!” the small boy called out to them as he sprinted to the bottom of the stairs and to the door. 

They all smiled at him softly before exiting their home. 

 The day was as beautiful as can be. The sky was clear and the Sun was shining, casting its rays over the large field. Gon’s hair danced with the wind which steadily blew in the air. He ran and ran until he reached their designated part of the field. He ran past the women in his unit, laughter escaping his lips and his eyes fixed upon the birds flying just above him. Sometimes, he wished that he could fly away with them.

After a few minutes, all of the women arrived. Some of them were panting due to the long walk from their home to their workplace. Gon, on the other hand, could not stay in place. He was hopping on his feet beaming at the women.

“You’ve got so much energy in that tiny body of yours,” Mito’s grandmother, Abe, remarked.

Gon simply laughed at her words and continued jumping up and down. “Come on, Mito-san!” He yelled out, “Let’s get to work!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, friend! 
> 
> first, i'd like to say thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. i really appreciate it. 
> 
> i hope that the concept or idea of the story and its plot is easy to understand. however, if you have any questions, feel free to comment below. 
> 
> i must mention that this story's idea is loosely based on the book 'Red Rising.' however, i have made the plot my own. 
> 
> the first couple of chapters won't have a lot of killugon action, so please be patient. 
> 
> if you're interested, you can find me below:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/circumstance  
> http://wtfa6ma.tumblr.com/  
> https://twitter.com/devastatednjh
> 
> i hope you have enjoyed this chapter as much as i have enjoyed writing it. bookmark the book to be notified when i update. thank you!x


	2. Field Day

Another day of work. Every day of work. 

All that surrounded them was beautiful. The sun was out, as it usually was, bright and shining over the wide meadow. The growing crops danced in the wind that flew past them. The sound that erupted from the various wildlife and livestock animals present at the fields complimented the scenery.

How come none of them felt as beautiful as their surroundings?

Exhaustion was the only feeling that washed over the labour. Regardless of what their task was and what section of the fields they were assembled at, furrowed eyebrows, frowns and soft grunts were mutual. The Suns were working.

Despite the ungodly hour, the air of the environment felt thick and suffocating with its heightened humidity and tension.

The sweat, that hours prior proved a successful cooling mechanism, was a nuisance. Sweat stained their stained clothes, shined their angry faces and stuck their matted hair onto their foreheads. All their movements were violent and numbing, whether it was the harvesting of crops or the swinging of pickaxes and shovels.

No one dared to pause for a second to rest: it was too risky, too reckless. The titled ‘Reds’ were there. They were beings who were dressed in grand red attire, with their hair pushed back and weapons in their hands. They had solemn looks on their faces that made it seem like they hadn’t ever experienced joy in their life. The ‘Reds’ were the Sun’s keepers. At least that was what Gon was told.

Gon silently continued to push his shovel into the ground. His hands were filthied by his blood, escaping from small bruises and cuts, and the long wooden handle of his shovel soiled by the stains of his blood.

Sure, he might’ve been working, but his mind was elsewhere, as it typically was. Maybe that was why he felt little to no exhaustion from completing the difficult tasks. What surrounded him from plants to animals was enough to grip his interest, it was enough to keep him sane.

He no longer felt enthusiasm towards work. His attempts of making the job more interesting and bearable were completely forbidden by Mito-san, who had warned him from doing anything besides what he was supposed to do, and he was supposed to work.

Gon reminisced the days that he actually enjoyed doing work. When had that been? A year ago? No, definitely just a couple of months ago. A short period of time had only passed from his first days of work  and Gon already dreaded every morning. Things were different.

Days were mundane. Even if the Sun was out and bright, everything felt dark and gloomy. The days passed in a blink of an eye, yet the hours during them felt like years. That particular day felt like a decade.

Before he knew it, Gon was watching the sun set peacefully behind the hills surrounding the fields, blocking his view from what was beyond. His shovel slipped out of his hand as he continued to gaze upon the sky. His gaze then shifted to the rest of his unit, who were barely dragging their feet out of the fields and into the path that separated the great area into sections.

Those in Red marched behind the various groups of labour now making their way back to their homes.

The young boy flopped himself onto the nearest chair to the door of his own home, a loud groan escaping his lips and his two dirty hands moving up to his eyes to rub them tiredly as he said, “What a day,” to no one in particular.

He heard a groan in reply. He lifted his hands from his eyes and blinked lazily, his eyesight slowly sharpening and focusing on the man that sat on another chair by his side, his position identical to Gon’s.

“How are you doing, Kite?” Gon asked, a smile stretched upon his lips at the sight of his friend.

Kite remained silent for a few moments, probably too exhausted to reply. His long white hair was messy and filthy with soil and dirt. It cascaded by his sides, less like a calm river, more like a dirty puddle. The older man had his eyes closed and his lips were shut tightly.

A sigh left the man as he repositioned himself on the hard wooden chair. His back was now straight and his long, lanky legs were stretched before him, with his arms were crossed across his chest. He continued to shift his body around idly, dragging his aching body parts as he attempted to put his figure into a more comfortable and less painful position.

Gon had only known Kite for a month, yet the bond they’ve managed to create was stronger than that with anyone else. Anyone besides Mito, of course. The members of his squad, and other squads, evidently found is strange that an older man like Kite would befriend a youngster like Gon, but it didn’t matter.

Kite had first arrived to their home late during the evening the prior month, when all of the unit were in the living room, discussing the day’s events. He was escorted by two ‘Red’ men, who had his hands tied up behind his back. One had his dark hair in a pompadour and a frown on his face, and the other had his purple hair styled upwards in a ponytail and an even more prominent frown on his face. Not a single sound to explain the situation was released from the ‘Reds.’ They simply untied Kite and left.

The tall and thin man did not move a muscle. He remained standing before the door, his eyes hidden by his long white hair.

Gon, who walking down the stairs as the scene of Kite’s arrival took place, was frozen in his spot, his eyes widened. He was mesmerised by the sight before him; their unit had a new member. To his surprise, the rest of the members barely glanced at Kite and continued doing whatever it was that occupied them.

Kite did not seem to be expecting any form of greeting anyway and so simply stood, apparently deep in thought.

Moments later, the new member moved to the small, wooden dining table at the centre of the room and pulled a chair to sit on. Gon immediately continued his journey to the bottom of the stairs and sat himself down on the chair right next to the man.

Upon closer view of the man, something clicked in the mind of the boy: he had recognised him. Sure, he was unaware of what the man’s name was at that moment, or he actually was, but he had seen the man before. He recalled working in the section of the field as the man on one of his first days of work.

“Pick up your shovel,” The man had told him that day, in a voice so low it was barely a whisper. Gon on said day had his spade-like tool resting on the ground next to his feet. He furrowed his eyebrows at the man’s words but bent down and picked it up. “Get to work,” the man had spoken again, and Gon did.

“Hey,” Gon said softly, recollecting the memory as he continued to stare at the new member sitting in the dining table chair next to him, “I’ve met you before.”

The man before him looked up at him and briefly appeared to be surprised by the boy with his eyes widened slightly and his mouth left agape. His facial expression changed momentarily, returning back to the impassive look he had on before as he said, “You’re that kid.”

Gon nodded, assuming the new member recognised him, “I am. My name’s Gon.”

“I thought you’d know better,” The unit’s newbie continued with a look of disapproval, “Those in Red would’ve been angry if they’d seen you. Just because you’re a kid doesn’t mean they wouldn’t be as relentless.”

“Huh?”

The man squinted his eyes at the boy in question, before sighing, “Just make sure you don’t do anything besides working during working hours.”

“Okay,” Gon nodded enthusiastically, “That makes sense. Sorry, sir.”

“Kite,” The man had said, revealing his name to the young boy, “Call me Kite.”

The first memories he had with Kite played in his head as he watched the older man slowly adjusting in the wooden chair. The lids of Kite’s brown eyes had only just lifted when the signal to the assembly to the Centre had gone off. It was a loud siren that rang for three seconds, a replica of the morning siren that went off indicating that it was the commencement of their working hours.

Another groan was instinctively released from Gon’s chapped lips. It almost hurt to move his lips because he was so tired. And there he was again, dragging his body up from the chair and out of the door.

The walk to the Centre was physically draining but mentally soothing. It managed to clear Gon’s mind and lift his spirits ever so slightly. They passed the fields, which were uncharacteristically tranquil and free of any action. Above, the Sun had hidden and the Moon had risen. A shiver ran down Gon’s spine.

Soon, the units had passed beyond the fields and into a paved deserted area where small buildings began to appear to each of its sides, leading the squad to the Centre.

The Centre was the name given to an incredibly developed part of their area. Unlike the rest of the houses and small shelters present near Gon’s own home and the fields, the buildings there were sleek, pristine and shining. Surrounding what was beyond that small region were more mountains.

Slowly, the ‘Reds’ began organising and lining the gathered tired labour into their units. Gon felt his body being slowly pushed by a large hand into the line of his own unit. He looked up to meet the gaze of a large man in Red, who briefly glanced at him before turning away and stepping at the front of the line.

The large man began to move forward, directing his line to follow. Gon followed aimlessly, his mind absent in the situation he was in. He felt lost.

His mind was pulled back into reality the moment the incredible sensation of cool air hit his body upon entering one of the structures. A breath he was unaware that he was holding was released through his lips and into the air. Relief washed over the boy’s crippled body as he continued to push himself further into the maze that was the immaculate structure he was in.

The flooring that his dirty boots dared to step upon was so smooth and clean that the lights positioned on the ceilings reflected perfectly on it. The walls were painted white, matching the white doors of the building.

Gon continued to haul his worn out self until he found himself entering a room within the building. The room was much smaller and had several chairs and desks organised in it. A man with dark hair and large glasses was present in the room. He stood tall, wearing an exquisite blue suit. He, unlike the large ‘Red’ man that had guided them to the room, had a small smile on his face.

“Sit,” the ‘Red’ ordered, before bowing to the man in blue and exiting the room.

Learning sessions took place twice every week, where the labour are brought in to learn more about the job they had to do. They were taught how to tell when a particular crop was ready to be harvested, the types of crops that were grown in the fields, and what those crops were used for.

They were always taught something that related to their job, whether it be about the crops, or about the conditions of the soil, or about the temperatures and environment.

It was evident that the men in blue that always seemed to be teaching them during the sessions were specialists. They were able to answer every question uttered by the labour with ease and clarity. Their knowledge of the duties and tasks of the labour was extensive and very admirable.

That particular day, the topic of that was discussed was different.

“Today, we will not be discussing what it is that you are doing during the working hours,” The man had begun after everyone had settled, “We will be discussing the importance of your job.”

His words managed to seize the attention of everyone present in the room, including Gon, whose mind usually wandered during the sessions.

“Does anyone know what the purpose of your job is?” The man in Blue continued, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. His eyes trailed over the tired faces of the labour.

“That is an issue,” He resumed, “None of you will be truly motivated to work hard if none of you are aware of how truly important your job is.

The tasks you complete as a workforce is of an immeasurable amount of importance. The work you do is tiring, exhausting, deteriorating, crippling but of the utmost significance. All of human activity begin with you. Human activities exist because of you. You are creating resources so that those who are beneath you and those after you could live better. Without your hard work, the human species means nothing. The Suns really are the greatest race to exist.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, again!
> 
> thank you (again) for taking the time to read this. i hope that this chapter was maybe enjoyable to read? i hope that you get a greater idea of the activities the Suns undertake, and that the introduction of the Rubies and Sapphires was okay. 
> 
> please do comment down below if you have any questions, or if you have any comments to make about the chapter. i am open to criticism.
> 
> if you're interested, you can find me below:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/circumstance  
> http://wtfa6ma.tumblr.com/  
> https://twitter.com/devastatednjh
> 
> thank you! :)


End file.
